prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Higashi Setsuna/Image Gallery
Profiles Eas.jpg|Eas (Toei Animation) passionasahi.jpg|Cure Passion (TV Asahi) setsunaasahi.jpg|Setsuna (TV Asahi) setsunadance.jpg|Setsuna in dance outfit (TV Asahi) Curepassion l.jpg|Cure Passion (Toei Animation) passionmovieprofile.jpg|Cure Passion from Fresh Pretty Cure!: Omocha no Kuni wa Himitsu ga Ippai!? Cure Passion.JPG|Cure Passion from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! Fg54h56fg4h65gf4j.jpg|Cure Passion profile in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana passionDX3 full.jpg|Cure Passion from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana Chara_fr_chara_04.png|Cure Passion profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi cure-passion1.png|Cure Passion's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi passion.newstage2.jpg|Cure Passion profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi Stage2.Passion.PNG|Cure Passion's full stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi New.Stage2.Passion.PNG|Cure Passion's Special Blackboard Profile for New Stage 2 tumblr_lwzsv5aZnO1r6zl1uo4_400-1.png|Cure Passion Stance NS315.jpg|Cure Passion profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Cure.Passion.full..jpg|Cure Passion poster from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Cure_Passion New Stage 3.png|Cure Passion pose from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Passion And Beat NS2.png|Cure Passion Along with Cure Beat in New Stage 2 Friends of The heart Cure Passion in NS2.png|Cure Passion in NS2 CurePassionHCPC.png|Cure Passion saying her 10th Anniversary speech during the opening for the 3rd episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure c07_4_main.png|Cure Passion's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Cure Passion Kiseki no Mahou.png|Cure Passion's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Screenshots Eas Fpc01a.jpg|Eas full body FPC07Eas.png|Eas holds the Lucky Clover that she got from Love. FPC07EasAngry.png|Eas' face (close up) FPC episode 19 tittle.jpg|Eas along with the Nakisakebe card Eas using Nakisakebe card for the second time.jpg|Eas using Nakisakebe card for the second time Eas suffering by Nakisakebe card.jpg|Eas suffering by Nakisakebe card Easep23.png|Eas in episode 23 FPC episode 23 tittle.jpg|Eas shown with Passion FPC episode 25 tittle.jpg|Eas verses Passion FEas.jpg|Eas ready to fight SEas.jpg|Eas looks up to the light FBPeachEas.jpg|Eas and Peach's fight begins EPeachEas.jpg|Exhausted Eas and Peach on the ground Higashi Setsuna Fpc01..as.jpg|Setsuna in the first episode Easy0201.jpg|Eas in her Higashi Setsuna disguise. FPC07 tittle.jpg|Setsuna with the Lucky Clover necklace FPC07SetsunaLinkrun.png|Setsuna tries to get Love's Linkrun. E9e9e6e6.jpeg|Setsuna holding her Linkrun. FPC episode 26 tittle.jpg F0002126 4a78c101de0b0.jpg|Setsuna in the second eyecatch. Img_665254_42215080_4.jpg|Altered Setsuna FPC episode 42 tittle.jpg PrecureDx3(HikariNozomiMaiMikiSetsuna).png|(From left to right) Hikari, Nozomi, Mai, Miki and Setsuna. Mikilovebukisetsuna1501.jpg 1293950558356.jpg Setsuna & Love.jpg CSetsuna.jpg|Setsuna cries out of happiness NSetsuna.jpg|Setsuna revealed to be from Labyrinth BSetsuna.jpg|Setsuna blushing SSetsuna1.jpg|Setsuna laughs YSetsuna.jpg|Setsuna in school SSetsuna.jpg|Setsuna smiles widely MSetsuna.jpg|Setsuna looks in the mirror and notices red clothing SetsunaL.jpg|Setsuna looking at the town Cure Passion Curepassionborn.jpg|Cure Passion appears for the first time Curepassion2.jpg|Cure Passion during her transformation. Curepassion4.jpg|''The scarlet heart is the proof of happiness, Ripened fresh, Cure Passion!'' Curepassion6.jpg|Cure Passion's introductory stance. Curepassion.jpg|Cure Passion about to use Happiness Hurricane. Happiness hurricane.png|Happiness Hurricane Passion.PNG|Cure Passion while performing Lucky Clover Grand Finale Lucky Clover-3.PNG|Cure Passion throws her leaf Dfh.PNG|Passion Harp as a club before forming in Fresh Pretty Cure's videogame trailer. fpvol36-peach-passion01.jpg|Peach & Passion about to attack together. Gotolabyrinth1.jpg|Passion going to Labyrinth Gotolabyrinth2.jpg|Passion using Akarun AngelPassion.jpg|Transforming into Angel Passion. Cure Passion in All Stars DX2.jpg|Cure Passion in All Stars DX2 higashi setsuna.jpg|Passion ready to perform Happiness Hurricane Passions.jpg Sorceress Passion.jpg Wise.jpg Passion Angel.png During Bowling.png|Cure Pine, Milky Rose and Cure Passion during the bowling game. BeatPassion.jpg|Cure Passion with Cure Beat PassionK.jpg|Passion kicks CCures.jpg|Passion, Peach and Berry use their strength APassionFights.jpg|Cure Angel (Passion) fights Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery